Delivery Day
by NikixXx
Summary: No real reason for this story. Not been able to get much writing done lately so just wanted to do something to get the creative juices flowing again. Enjoy and reviews would be lovely!


Delivery Day

John saw Ruby's truck pull into his drive just minutes after his wife's car had turned out of it and vanished off for a weekend at her mothers and some of the girls. She'd asked if he'd wanted to go along, that her mother would just LOVE to see him, but he'd told her there was way too much that needed to be done around the farm for him to leave. Which was true, as was the fact that he'd rather have eaten a pizza topped with broken glass than to have gone with her.

He began to walk to the barn when he saw the girl pull up in front of the barn then hung out at the back of the pick up until he saw her jump out. His breath hitched in his chest when he saw she was wearing those shorts again. The little fraid at the hem cut off's that barely covered her ass. It had been hotter than hell lately and she either had a lot of similar looking shorts or just this one pair, and she'd become extremely attached to, because she wore them A LOT. Although in no way was this him complaining. Damn, he'd found himself making excuses to go into the store for stuff he didn't really need recently just to get a glimpse. It was a bonus that every shirt she had clung to her more than ample tits, sometimes tight enough that he felt if he wished hard enough, one day while he was around, the material just might give way. As she made her was back to him, he quickly ran his hand through his hair. As usual, the burst of lust was followed by a tidal way of guilt. After all he was still a married man. Or maybe that was the problem. These days he felt married in title and little else. His wife seemed more intent on making sure their marriage and life looked better to her friends and than how it actually was for the two people living it. And as a horrible a cliché it was, a man had needs and recently this mans needs had been making their way more and more to the for front of his mind, edging out the things he knew he SHOULD be thinking about. But now here he was again, faced with Ruby and her shorts. Plus today a short sleeved button down shirt on which said buttons seemed to be keeping the two halves of it together just by will power alone.

"Hey Mr. Rollins."she smiled as she passed him. This made extremities much lower than his chest hitch when she uttered those words (her father who owned the store she worked at insisted that she and all his other employees called the customers by last name, but John wasn't so sure he'd stick with the policy if he knew the effect it had on him when it was coming from his daughter.)

"Hey Ruby."answered as the two of them worked to get the tail gate down. Before and as usual she reached into grab one of the massively heavy bags of grain, and John had to smile a little to himself before stepping in. He'd seen how she worked as hard as any of the guys she worked with at the store, physical stuff or otherwise.

"Come on you know you don't have to do that."he told her, knowing exactly what her reaction would be. She smiled softly as she turned to look at him.

"And I've told you it's fine. Been lifting this stuff since I was 9."At that John raised his eyebrows in a "seriously" kind of expression.

"OK...11 maybe."she said turning back to the truck.

"OK well if you really want to make yourself useful you could get these doors open for me."Again he knew she'd see right through his ruse to let her off the heavy work, but this time she agreed, even though he didn't doubt it was grudgingly.

"You really are a gentleman Mr. Rollins."she said without looking at him as she went to open the barn doors.

It took about 15 minutes to get everything form the truck into the barn, and even after everything, she still insisted on carrying some of the smaller bags by herself. As he dropped the last bag down on top of the others he rested his head against it before unwrapping his arms from it, allowing it the air back into his lungs. It occurred to him that maybe he should have let her help a little more after all, he'd keep that too himself though. Finally feeling that he had enough breath to string a sentence together, he turned around. And suddenly that breath was gone again. Ruby was stood a few feet away from him, ever so slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

"I missed you."was all she said before John managed to snap his jaw back into place from where it had been hanging on the ground. He didn't answer. With words anyway. He simply cleared the gap between them in three strides, one arm snaked around he bottom of her back as his other slid inside her now fully hanging open shirt. Lips and tongues smashed together like both their lives depended on it. It had probably actually been about 2 weeks since the last time they'd been together, but it felt like so much longer.

John felt her hands make their way up his chest and begin pulling blindly at the buttons. Just then John put his hands on hers to still them. He pulled back and looked deep into her beautiful and now confused eyes.

"What's wrong?"the worry in her eyes was now just as clear in her voice. He smiled down at her and rubbed her fingers gently in his.

"You said I was a gentleman. Wouldn't be much of one to do this in here would it?"Her pretty little pout suddenly vanished as she beamed up at him. He let go of her hand long enough for her to wrap her shirt around herself before reclaiming it and leading her out of the barn.

This was new. But it felt different this time. Until now the location of their meetings hadn't really been an issue for either of them, right from the very first time. Which, even though he was riddled with lust just at the very thought of her, had taken him by surprise as much as anyone.

He'd just needed to get out of the house that night. Even though there was just him and his wife in the house he felt suffocated. He made some excuse about needing to get to the store before it closed. At this point he didn't really care if she brought it or not. He was half way through nursing his third beer, knowing he was one away from not being able to drive home, when he saw her walk past the window of the bar. At that second, he had no idea what snapped in him, but before he knew, he'd necked his last half a glass off beer, leapt out of his seat and was running for the front door.

He apologised for scaring her when he'd shouted at her down the street. It was by that time almost 11pm and pitch dark. She'd told him she'd met up with a few friends after her shift at the store and was now going to walk it home. And that's when he suggested giving her a ride home. She'd agreed straight away.

It was about half way between the town and her house when she'd told him to stop, saying this would be a perfect place to stop. When he told her that there was still at least 3 miles back to her place, she simply replied, "I know."A few minutes later he was pulling into a spot in the trees where, with the head lights on they were pretty much invisible. She'd out her hand in his pants and he'd done nothing to stop her. Even less when she'd taken him in her mouth and swallowed everything he'd consequently shot down her throat. After that he'd taken her home, but the same thing happened just a few nights later. Another excuse he didn't really care if his wife believed or not, and by midnight he had her straddling his lap in the drivers seat, where she rode him until the cab of his truck shook. Not wanting to seem ungrateful, he'd layed her out across the double passenger seat and...well...layed her. And things had continued from there. It was exiting, for both of them. John felt a fire inside him he hadn't felt in years. And Ruby didn't feel like the boring local store owners daughter that every guy in town had stopped seeing, because she was just Ruby, part of the fixtures and fittings of the place. When John had told her that most guys in town saw her as exactly the opposite, she told him he was being silly but she'd pushed his face about as deep into her cleavage it would go...just as a thank you.

And now he found himself pulling her towards his bedroom.

"Wait."she stopped suddenly, yanking him back to her. "Your sure? You share that bed with..." before she could finish, John put his finger to her lips.

"I don't just wanna fuck you any more Ruby. You're beautiful and I wanna take you to bed and give you what you deserve."

She took his hand and smiled up at him, kissing the his palm and the tips of his fingers before nodding her ok's.

Inside, she pushed him to the bed stood back, forcing him to watch as she lost her shirt to the floor. She unzipped her shorts, and the sight of her pulling them down over that perfectly round ass was all he could stand without being an active participant. He pulled her with him on the bed, neither were sure how their clothes came off, they just seemed to drop off as they writhed on top of the covers. Finally able to take no more, he pulled her leg up around his waste and entered her, no fumbling needed, his cock was only going in one direction. The look on her face was pure rapture by the time started to move.

"Oh God...harder..."she moaned as she pushed her body up into his. John took hold of her hands that gripping at his shoulders and and pushed them up over her head before dipping a little and sucking her nipple into his mouth. Never slowing up on the movements of his hips, his mouth moved deftly from breast to the other.

"You feel amazing...taste fucking amazing..." he managed to pant when his mouth wasn't full. At some point she found herself on her belly, where again he took her hands and placed them so they gripped the iron bars of the head board. He re entered her again, sucking and nibbling across her shoulder to her neck as his body pressed hers into the bed. The heat that radiated from between her legs didn't just envelope his cock but seeped all the way through his body. When he felt her try to push upwards he begrudgingly, pulled out of her and onto his back. Barely missing a beat she straddled him and took him back inside her, his hands slid up the contours of her body and onto her breasts, where he just lay back and enjoyed everything that was happening in front of him. He responded furiously when she bent to kiss him, tried to hold on to his mind as well as his climax when she would kiss and nibble his chest, but when she moved her hand down and started playing the little bundle of nerves between her legs, enough was enough. He pushed her backwards, climbed on her and kissed her deeply as he took control again. And when he went, he made sure to take her over the edge with him.

He pulled her to him as their breath slowly came back to them. He pushed her hair off her face and smoothed it down her back, kissing her lips while she looked up at him with beautiful sleepy blue eyes, and what he saw in them scared him to death. Because he knew she saw the same thing staring right back.


End file.
